


Hello, Sailor

by Brook182



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: I hope you’re ready for some WIND! Here’s a short little ficlet for ya’ll.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Hello, Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’re ready for some WIND! Here’s a short little ficlet for ya’ll.

Wind never had a girlfriend, and, to be honest, he didn’t even think he wanted one. Sailors can’t be tied down by commitments like that! Wind felt pretty taken with that philosophy. At least, that was until the Links ended up having to rescue a young girl from a pack of Moblins.

She looked about thirteen, with short brown hair and golden eyes. When the heroes had finished off the last of the enemies she flashed the most beautiful smile Wind had ever seen.

“Thank you so much for saving me! I should have listened to my grandma when she told me not to leave town on my own,” she said with a sheepish tilt of her head. “My name is Harper. What are your names,” she asked, her eyes landing on Wind for the briefest moment before the smile returned.

“My name’s Link,” Wind blurted out before thinking.

The rest of the Links looked at one other in confusion at Wind’s answer before knowing smiles reached their faces and they looking back to Harper.

“Our names aren’t important,” Warrior started and touched his chest. He gently nudged Wind forward and continued, “It was this young man who did most of the saving. Say, wouldn’t you like to get to know him a little better?”

“W-what?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Legend chimed, “Would you mind showing us to your town. I have a feeling we’ll be staying there for a while.”

“What are you doing,” Wind whispered loudly enough for the heroes to hear.

“I’m being a good friend. Shush.”

Harper looked at Legend, then at Warrior, and then finally at Wind. “Sure, why not; it’s not far. Follow me.”

Harper smiled at Wind before jogging ahead.

“Go after her,” Hyrule suggested as the group walked after her.

“Yeah, hold her hand or something, make a move,” Wild said.

“You guys are insane,” Wind complained

“Leave the poor guy alone. He’s too young for these things anyway,” Twilight teased. The group laughed, much to Wind’s annoyance.

“Who are you calling ‘too young’? I’ll show you who’s too young,” Wind grumbled as he started walking faster towards Harper. He forced his hand in hers. “There,” he yelled back to the group, “You happy now,” then suddenly Wind had realised what he had done. “I’m sorry! I didn’t-” Wind panicked as he looked at their hands and then at Harper and saw her beautiful smile again.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said and squeezed Wind hand. “I think you’re cute.”


End file.
